1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a basketball retrieval and return devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a basketball shooting practice return apparatus having a retrieval net supported from above a backboard and a mechanism allowing adjustment of the vertical height of the front portion of the net above the shooting surface so as to establish the arch of the basketball shot that is required to clear the front portion of the net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems with solo practice shooting a basketball, such as free throws, is the necessity to retrieve the basketball after each shot. The basketball, whether the shot is made or missed, rarely bounces back to the location of the shooter. After each shot the shooter must chase after the basketball which, more likely than not, is bouncing or rolling away from the shooter. More time is typically consumed going after the errant basketball than actually practicing shots.
A variety of basketball retrieval devices have been proposed in the prior art. Representative of such prior art devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,652 to Lees et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,428 to Joseph. The Lees et al. and Joseph patents disclose basketball retrieval and return devices which appear to be steps in the right direction toward alleviating the aforementioned problem experienced in basketball solo practice shooting by eliminating the need to expend energy in chasing the basketball.
However, another problem of basketball shooting practice is how to train a shooter to learn to shoot the basketball with the needed amount of arch so as to be able to utilize all the available clearance provided between the basketball and hoop and thereby increase the likelihood of the basketball shot scoring by going through the rim or hoop. Neither Lees et al. nor Joseph devices appear to address the problem of training a shooter how to put the necessary arch on the basketball shot.
Consequently, a need still exists for a basketball practice shooting return apparatus which provides solutions to the aforementioned and other problems in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.
The present invention provides a basketball shooting practice return apparatus which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The basketball shooting practice return apparatus of the present invention solves the aforementioned problem providing a means to enable a shooter to practice shooting the basketball with adequate arch on the shot. A retrieval net of the apparatus is supported on and adjusted from above the backboard so as to facilitate easy adjustment of the vertical height of a front portion of the net above the shooting surface. The front portion of the net is used in shooting practice as a visual marker to show the shooter how high the shooter must shoot the basketball or, in other words, what amount of arch the shooter must place on the shot to clear the front portion of the net which will, in turn, be the amount of arch that will maximize the likelihood of the basketball going through the hoop by taking advantage of all the available clearance between the basketball and the backboard hoop which has a larger diameter than the basketball.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a basketball shooting practice return apparatus which comprises: (a) a framework for mounting on a backboard and having guide elements disposed above the backboard; (b) a pair of support members pivotally mounted to the framework below the guide elements thereon and above a hoop on the backboard; (c) a retrieval net assembly supported by the support members and spaced outwardly and hanging downwardly from above the hoop; (d) a net positioning mechanism operable for selectively applying and releasing a pulling force upon the retrieval net assembly and support members from the direction of the guide elements above the backboard so as to be able to pivotally move the retrieval net assembly and support members between a raised position extending forwardly from the backboard and a lowered vertical position extending downwardly from the backboard and to hold the retrieval net assembly and support members at any stationary position therebetween; and (e) a basketball return structure associated with the retrieval net assembly.
The present invention also is directed to a basketball shooting practice return apparatus which comprises: (a) a framework mountable on a backboard such that portions of the framework extend beyond opposite lateral sides and above a top side of the backboard and are exposed from forwardly of the backboard, the framework having a pair of guide elements located above the top side of the backboard on the portions of the framework extending above the top side of the backboard; (b) a pair of support members pivotally mounted at inner ends thereof to the portions of the framework extending beyond opposite lateral sides of the backboard such that the inner ends of the support members are located below the guide elements and above a hoop on the backboard; (c) a retrieval net assembly supported by the support members and spaced outwardly and hanging downwardly from above the hoop; (d) a net positioning mechanism operable for selectively applying and releasing a pulling force upon the retrieval net assembly and support members from the direction of the guide elements above the backboard so as to be able to pivotally move the retrieval net assembly and support members from a generally horizontal position extending forwardly from the backboard to a raised inclined position extending forwardly and upwardly from the backboard and above the hoop and to a lowered inclined position extending forwardly and downwardly from the backboard and above the hoop such that the height above the shooting surface of a front portion the retrieval net assembly can be adjusted to act as a visual marker of the proper arch for the shooter to place on the basketball shot; and (e) a basketball return structure associated with the retrieval net assembly.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.